


Dolor

by Hansine



Series: Of Stars and Dragons [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, oh god this is the first time i've sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: Dolor. Noun. Mental suffering or anguish. Grief.After Emmeryn’s sacrifice, Chrom lost the ability to feel anything other than grief. He blamed himself wholly and completely for her death. The rest of the Shepherds are stunned into inaction until the two women who love him the most fight to bring him back.Chrobin. One-sided Chrom/Sumia.





	Dolor

**Author's Note:**

> I… don’t really like Sumia…? Mostly it’s because I find her character development quite bland. I mean, I found a few characters particularly boring and overbearing when I first “met” them in-game but because of how they grew, I found them to be quite interesting. Sumia’s only flaws are her extreme shyness and clumsiness…? 
> 
> At this point, Chrom has reached “A-Support” with both Stella, my name for my Avatar, and Sumia. This story is mostly how he moves from “A-to-S-Support” with the Avatar and Sumia dealing with the aftermath of his choice. Support in quotations because I want this to be a more realistic transition in relationship. Not that this was meant to bash Sumia in any way but I figure this is how I imagined how Chrom and F!Avatar ended up together, as well as addressing the feelings between Chrom and Sumia, which I don’t discount in how genuine hers are even if I don’t really like her, hah.

_She’s dead… because of me…_ Chrom curled himself into an even tighter ball, pulling the blanket as much as he could over his head. After what seemed to be the end of war, doing away with Mad King Gangrel and the Grimleal and hopefully, finally, attaining peace, Chrom was in a daze. There was no parade, only a somber funeral and quiet discussions of a coronation he didn’t want to be a part of. With Emmeryn gone and childless, he was next in line, wearing a crown all too heavy for him to bear. The mere memory of his sister was too much for him, paralyzing him to his room.

 

No one approached him, except Lissa. She was the only one he didn’t snap at, the baleful look in his eyes replaced with tender sorrow as he held his younger sister. She cried into his arms, pounding at his chest weakly as she let out words unbecoming of their family. Frederick hovered by the door, sucking in air as he maintained vigil, waiting for Lissa to leave her brother alone, cheeks stained with tears and the mascara Maribelle attempted to pretty up grief stricken Lissa with.

 

The Shepherds tended to their usual duties, much of the administrative work handled by Frederick this time, supported by Stella’s input. There were still some Plegians who refused to believe they lost and there were still Risen cropping up here and there, prompting them to send small but elite forces to deal with the problems. At night, when they had their strategic planning sessions, they were all exhausted and upset. The end of the war was supposed to be a celebration. Instead, it felt like an endless shroud of darkness, moving slowly and eerily, gobbling up any light at the end of the tunnel.

 

“I’m exhausted,” Stella grumbled, sprawled over her desk, papers she had neatly stacked threatening to fall over. She lifted her heavy head, glancing at the picture on her desk. Sharp tears about to fall, blurring her vision as she desperately tried to blink them away. It was taken when she had first arrived, shy as Chrom and Lissa introduced her to their sister. Emmeryn had a kind smile, she always did, and insisted that the four of them take a picture. A memento, the former Exalt said, a reminder of the day they met and the day Stella was welcomed into their home in Ylisstol. The short time she managed to spend with Emmeryn was the only memory she had of what she assumed a mother would be like.

 

“Stella…?” The tactician jumped, quickly rubbing her eyes with her sleeve but to no avail. Her cheeks were slightly stained, her pupils dilated despite the low light, her eyes stinging every time she blinked. “Oh, I’m sorry…” Her visitor shifted uncomfortably, fingers twiddling anxiously as she flipped between leaving the tactician alone or explaining why she was here. “I hope I wasn’t disturbing you…”

 

“Sumia.” Stella smiled slightly, feeling a slight pang in her heart she couldn’t quite explain in spite of the pleasantries she automatically said. The shy and awkward Pegasus Knight normally did not spend too much time with her, or with anyone really save Cordelia, the pegasi, and Chrom, Frederick only when absolutely necessary. Another pang struck her heart at the thought of their young lord, grieving alone and refusing everyone except his sister. Breathing in deeply, Stella stood up and motioned for Sumia to sit at the chair beside her. “What did you need? Something for the pegasi?”

 

“No…” Sumia whispered, bowing her head slightly as she took the offered seat. She shifted again, nervous, smoothing her skirt in an attempt to calm down. Stella waited expectantly, knowing full well to let Sumia take her time to start the conversation lest the young girl run away in fear and embarrassment. “I’m going to see Chrom, try and cheer him up.” Stella’s eyes widened but kept her face set, another sharp pain in her heart.

 

“Okay… Didn’t think you needed to tell me that. You’re a big girl, do what you want.” Stella bit her tongue, her reaction much more acrid than she thought she had in her. Despite her… dislike of the Pegasus Knight, the fact that they were fighting on the same side of the war always held her acid tongue in check. Sumia flinched but said nothing, her head bowed down as she fisted her skirt. Stella sighed, softening her gaze but only just. “Sorry, I’ve just been really busy that’s all. Tired too. Didn’t mean to snap at you.”

 

“It’s okay,” Sumia whispered, this time raising her head, smiling slightly despite receiving such harsh words. Stella swallowed what she felt was guilt, silently urging Sumia to go on. “I made some pie. I was going to bring him some. I left you a slice in the kitchens. There’s a fire going there, you can warm it up and eat it before you sleep. I… I just wanted to tell you. I know how much Chrom means to you.”

 

Stella’s head snapped towards Sumia, the meaning behind the young Pegasus Knight’s words clear as day. There was always this unspoken tension between them, probably why she never spent much time with Sumia in the first place. Now, here she was, exhausted and hurting, in much the same way Stella was in pain, declaring her intent. She was sure it took everything Sumia had for her legs not to give way, to hold her gaze with just the smallest of flinches, to admit that this was going to be their last foray into battle, the winner of this was the winner of the war.

 

“I… see.” The words tasted bland in Stella’s mouth, finally able to name what that painful pang was: jealousy. She thought she was working for Chrom’s sake, trying to snuff out any threats to the peace he, and Emmeryn, fought so hard to achieve. She realized now she was hiding from all the pain and suffering, albeit more productively than her young lord. “As you will then. Like I said, you’re a big girl.” Stella bowed her head slightly, her posture stiffening as she turned back to her work, ignoring Sumia as the Pegasus Knight stammered half-meant apologies.

 

“I hope… we can still be friends?” Sumia asked as she stood, her fingers clutching the hem of her blouse. Stella raised an eyebrow but said nothing, picking up a long discarded quill as she began to thoughtfully read through a report. Sumia bit her lower lip when she realized they weren’t really friends. Colleagues, maybe even comrades at arms, but not friends. “And that we can still work together after…” Sumia corrected herself. That seemed to be the more practical answer.

 

“We’ll find a way to work together. For him.” Stella started to write, signalling the end to their conversation. Sumia quietly excused herself, bidding Stella good evening and hoped that she would finish her work soon. _You hate her because she threatens to take something you want_. Stella’s head spun around, trying to figure out where the voice came from, but her eyes landed on Frederick. The knight was far too gallant to stoke any fires of jealousy among the Shepherds, knowing full well that they were still alive because they trusted each other, not at each other’s necks.

 

“What are you going to do about it?” Frederick entered after Sumia left though Stella suspected he had been there long enough to get the gist of the conversation. He moved forward, expression stern as always but the tactician somehow managed to see that he was impressed at the amount of work she had finished for today. Even if they didn’t know her origins, Frederick saw that she was useful and loyal to his lord. That was enough for him to soften his feelings towards her.

 

“What would you like me to say? I’m going to stake my claim?” Stella’s brow furrowed, eyeing the knight tiredly. “I’m not in any position to stop Sumia, no matter how… jealous I am. If Chrom and I had an intimate relationship and Sumia was going to do something, then that would be a different matter altogether.” Frederick raised a brow, picking up a signed document to read.

 

“It is none of my business until the council decrees otherwise, milord’s… love life. I wish for him to marry someone he loves, not someone he has to because a number of nobles say that he should,” Frederick opined. Stella looked up at him, her face still. “I hold neither one of you in higher esteem in this matter, but it is plain as day that milord has eyes only for either Sumia or _you_.” Stella could have sworn that Frederick placed just a little bit more emphasis in her stock. “None of us can seem to figure out who though, but I suppose that’s the way it is. Some of the Shepherds with more… unsavory proclivities have even taken bets as to whom milord holds most dear.”

 

Stella coughed, her ears reddening slightly, a little embarrassed that Frederick, of all people, was the one giving her what seemed to be a pep talk. She assumed the knight was talking about Vaike and Gaius taking bets, the behavior otherwise unseemly but nonetheless expected of the two ruffians in their band. Still, it wasn’t as though the other two parties in this… complication were particularly adept at being discreet, making the entire thing even more confusing than it probably was already.

 

Chrom blushed easily and laughed heartily, often in the companionship of a select few, him also being the only male Sumia interacted with alone. Stella held most of her male comrades at arm’s length, due to professionalism more than anything but her more casual conversations were clearly punctuated with her desire only to make friends, nothing more, except Chrom. He always held a special place in her heart because he fought for her inclusion when no one else would for an amnesiac, was the first one to make her feel _welcome_ and _home_ to some degree.

 

“If it’s alright with you, I would like to bathe. It seems the rest of the papers here are more your work than mine.” Stella motioned to the reports she had finally settled into three neat piles. One dealt with the small outbreaks of rogue Plegians and insufferable Risen, each report appended with suggestions for how to deal with the matter and who among the Shepherds was best to send. The second were all requisition forms, for arms and for supplies, each annotated in Stella’s neat hand with a more accurate estimate of what was necessary. The last was about taxation and tithing, nobles grumbling about despite the war being over, Ylisstol still seemed keen on draining their coffers. Though not quite as educated in these matters, Stella took it upon herself to start learning, the stack filled with poor copies of the report and filled with her questions, so as not to mar the originals.

 

“Thank you for your hard work, Stella.” Frederick offered a gentlemanly hand, assisting their weary tactician on her feet. “I pray you decide soon what you will do, for not only your sake, but for milord as well.” Stella colored at his words, familial and well-meant advice she never thought to hear from the man so suspicious of her when they first met. It made sense, to be wary of those of unknown origins, but Chrom didn’t care. Perhaps that was made her _feel_ so strongly for him.

 

“Good night, Frederick.” Stella approached the great knight and clutched his forearm affectionately, her eyes bright with realization. No, that was exactly why she _loved_ Chrom, because he took a chance with her when no one else would. Stella tiptoed and kissed Frederick’s cheek softly, mumbling her thanks, eyeing the faint pink dusting the royal retainer’s face. Consequences be damned. She’d deal with it later if Chrom decided he loved Sumia more, but somewhere deep in her heart Stella hoped he would choose to continue his risk with her.

 

 _Take action and destroy her my dear. You know as well as I that Chrom looks at you very differently. His eyes undress you when you work close. Use it, use your body to your advantage and stake your claim. Take him as yours and all the world will be well, as long as he is yours and no one else’s_.

 

Stella bit her inner cheek, shaking her head as she rest her hand on the wall, her heart beating faster as she played the words over. Where were all these dark thoughts coming from? Yes, she was jealous and annoyed that someone else liked the same man she did, but wouldn’t anyone be? Wasn’t what she was feeling a sign that she thought of Chrom as more than just a friend?

 

_I am a part of you, my dear. Let me guide you to gain your heart’s desires and we shall rule this dark and desolate world, everything we ever wanted pretty trinkets decorating us and our beloved throne._

 

“No… he would never want that. I would never want that…” Stella put a hand over her heart, trying to still the darkness within her. She admitted that being jealous wasn’t a good look on anyone, but this was taking it a step too far. It was as if Chrom were a mere _possession_ and not a man of flesh and blood. Perhaps it was her grief that was speaking, grief that Emmeryn had died because she couldn’t think of a way to save them all and defeat the Plegian threat at the same time. She lightly pinched her cheeks in an attempt to sober up, walking back to her room, Sumia’s offer of pie long forgotten in her mind.

 

**—x—**

 

Stella shivered, her hair still slightly damp and clinging to her face, the sleeping robe she wore over a cotton nightgown doing little to warm her from the cool spring breeze. The room they had given her was near the royal siblings, prompting her to wonder what warranted the special treatment. Right now, she was glad for it. If anyone saw her skulking through the corridors at night, she could always claim that she wanted to go out and think in one of the balconies, staring at her namesake, the stars. Her name was the only thing she remembered when they found her in that field.

 

She froze in front of his door, half-wondering if Sumia had been successful, if she was still there with Chrom. Stella scowled at the thought. It was over before she even tried if that was the case. Thankfully, that awful voice didn’t make any comments this time as she breathed in deeply, steeling herself for what was obviously going to be a very difficult conversation. Twisting the knob, she knocked loudly, opening the door just enough to let her voice in.

 

“Chrom? I’m coming in…” She waited but there was no answer. Gathering her strength, she forced her heavy legs to move, praying he wasn’t going to yell at her to go away the minute their eyes met. She wouldn’t blame him if he thought that everything was her fault, if he wished they’d never met. Only when Stella was a couple of feet away from him did he speak.

 

“I thought I said no one was to come here!” Chrom snapped, his face buried in his hands.

 

“I just wanted to check up on you. I haven’t seen you for a month… but I can leave. I see I’m not wanted,” Stella spoke sadly. Chrom was seated at the edge of the bed further away from her, his back hunched over. She thought his shoulders shook in an attempt to sit up straight after she spoke, but it was too quick for her to be sure. “I… I hope you’ll let me talk to you soon. I miss you.”

 

That broke Chrom’s heart even more. He stood up straight and whirled around, his eyes still red from all the crying he’d done. Stella already turned around, already walking towards the door when he found the strength to move. In a few short strides he was behind her, pulling her close and burying his face in her hair, arms wrapped firmly but gently around her waist. She smelled of fresh lemons and flowers. “Stay… please…” Stella savored the embrace, closing her eyes as she wrapped her hands over his arm. Chrom resisted when she tried to pull away, Stella softly loosening his grip only to turn around and face him, his head bent slightly down as she lifted hers, their foreheads touching.

 

“Hey you,” she whispered, cupping his face and pulling it down even more. “Why so blue, Blue?” Chrom frowned at her use of Gaius’ nickname for him but let it go. She meant well.

 

“Stella…” He sounded hoarse, she could barely detect need and want for something more behind his tired voice.

 

“Sumia said she brought you pie. Have you eaten?” Stella winced at having to bring it up but she needed to know what had happened, at least indirectly.

 

“She did… but I wasn’t really hungry. She left after a few minutes.” Chrom felt his muscles start to relax for the first time since coming back to Ylisstol, his body starting to slack slightly against Stella’s but managing to keep himself upright by his own power. Sumia had been kind enough to bring him some pie, she knew how much he liked them… and her to an extent but he found himself still unable to relax around her. He thought he would be able to.

 

“Oh…” Stella closed her eyes, elated that she still had a chance. She felt Chrom slacken even more, her legs and arms starting to shake under the weight of him. “Let’s bring you to bed shall we? I’m afraid I’m not strong enough to hold you up, far too tired myself as well.” She laughed, Chrom’s heart fluttering slightly at the sound. Stella pushed him upright and offered her hand, leading him to bed. She helped him climb into bed and as she moved to stand up, he pulled her in.

 

“Stay.” It wasn’t a command but a heartfelt request from Chrom the man, not her lord and liege. Stella felt heat rising to her cheeks, her face a deep red as she shifted awkwardly finding herself straddling his hips. A deep warmth was starting to blossom from her pelvis as Chrom sat up straight, his arms wrapped loosely around her. “I… I thought you’d never come Stella.”

 

“But you said no one could come except Lissa,” she pointed out, sighing as she leaned against him, resting her cheek on his broad chest, closing her eyes as she started to relax.

 

“Since when have you listened to what I say?” he laughed, kissing the crown of her head softly before resting his chin on top. It sounded strange to his ears. It was the first time he laughed since her death.

 

“I figure you hated me for not being able to think of a way to… save Emmeryn,” she whispered quietly, her fingers gripping his shirt slightly.

 

“Hate you? Never. How could I?” His arms gripped tighter, Stella gasping at the sudden restriction in airflow. “Sorry.”

 

“But it was my fault. I couldn’t think of a way to save everyone.” Stella moved slightly, looking up at Chrom with glassy eyes, her white blonde hair falling messily on her face. He loosened one arm and tightened the other, his free hand brushing lightly against her lips as he pushed her hair away. Stella suppressed a shudder, the warmth in her stomach spreading even more.

 

“No, it’s my fault. If only I didn’t beg her to move to the eastern palace… if only I had foreseen the betrayal by that dastard hierarch…” Chrom shook, his voice cracking. Tears started to fill his eyes once more. Stella moved, pushing his hand away lightly and panic started to take over. “Stella don’t… don’t lea—” The words died in his throat as she pushed his face into herself, her cheek leaning on the crown of his head as her right arm gently cradled his nape, her left rubbing soothing circles on his upper back. Chrom cried, his shoulders heaving as he clutched her back, fisting her robe and nightgown, the hem rising.

 

“I’m not going anywhere, not even if you tell me to leave,” she whispered, absorbing his grief into herself. Stella was broken too, broken because the man she loved had taken Emmeryn’s death upon his shoulders and closed himself to the world, to her. She looked up at the ceiling, praying for the strength to hold him up, to not fall over Chrom as she broke down in grief as well at the only person who had ever shown her the love of a mother. After what felt like an eternity, when her voice finally reached his ears, Chrom looked up, his gaze almost feral and possessive.

 

“I will never tell you to leave,” he said lowly, freeing himself as he flipped her over. Stella’s eyes widened, her breath starting to hitch, her mind starting to go foggy. He bent down, his lips latching onto the juncture of her neck and shoulder, biting lightly then sucking softly to soothe, Stella arching her back towards him. “I won’t be able to go on if you leave me.” She couldn’t breathe. Each nip was making her drown.

 

“Chrom…” she gasped, squirming as he moved to the base of her throat. The desperation in her voice only spurred him on, baring his teeth as he prepared to mark her again. “Not… there… people… will… see…” Stella struggled against him, her voice rising and breaking as he continued anyway. Her fingers pulled at his hair, trying so hard to pull him away before he bit her again. Annoyance colored his deep blue eyes as he looked up. “Anywhere is fine, as long as no one can see…” she murmured softly, cupping his right cheek as she ran her thumb against the cheekbone. Horror and shame colored Chrom’s face as he realized what he’d done, glancing at all the marks he’d left on both her shoulders, her robe already halfway off her arms.

 

“Stella, I didn’t mean to…” he trailed off, averting his gaze as he moved to readjust her robe, stopping when she spoke.

 

“It’s fine. If you need it, let me give it to you.” She lifted her head, pressing her lips softly against his. “I just don’t want anyone else to know, is all.” Stella thought about Vaike’s and Gaius’ bet in passing. It’s not that she particularly minded but she wanted to be selfish, for the first time in her life. _It’s fine to be selfish once in a while_ she thought _They’ll find out soon enough, I’m sure, but I don’t want to help them in their deranged cause._ Stella smiled, her eyes warm and full of love. “Lose yourself in me, Chrom, that your nightmares might go away. Let me take care of you, as you’ve taken care of me.” She paused, breathing in deeply to summon all the courage in the world before she spoke again. “Let me show you how much I love you.”

 

It was all Chrom needed to hear as something inside of him snapped, taking her lips feverishly as he pulled her flush against him, making short work of her robe. She asked him to let her love him. Stella _loved_ him. Somehow, his world was starting to slowly right itself again, as if he could move forward even as he continued to live with Emmeryn’s death gnawing as his soul and the weight of the crown bearing against his shoulders.

 

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” she whispered against the shell of his ear, lifting her arms up obediently as he pulled the offending nightgown off. Her long white blonde hair tumbled softly, the ends curling just above her rose pink nipples, bright and enticing against her sunkissed skin. “Unfair, you’re much too dressed for this,” she teased, covering her chest in a faux attempt at bashfulness. Chrom laughed richly, colored with tiredness but richly just the same. Swiftly, he lost his shirt, Stella reaching forward as her fingers splayed against his chest, pushing him down.

 

“Better?” he asked, her hair falling down as she nodded, a veil between them and the rest of the world. His thumbs idled against her pantyline, hooking them under the garter then letting go, the slight snap against her skin sending shivers down her spine. He breathed her in, his head swimming in her scent of lemons and flowers, dizzying almost but pleasantly so.

He moaned softly and encouragingly as Stella started to pepper kisses in the middle of his chest, moving downwards at an agonizingly slow pace. His sleeping pants started to feel a little too tight, his groin protesting at the fabric as she nibbled against his sternum. Driven mad at her deviously intentioned slowness, he struggled and pulling what seemed to be a pitiful excuse for underwear off with one hand, pushing her down with the other. After carelessly throwing away the lace off to one side, he pressed down on her wrists, pinning supine against the bed, his eyes slowly going over his prize.

 

“Are you sure…?” He held her gaze, torn between his want, his need of her and his desire to control himself from devouring her whole. It was unfathomable that Stella loved him and he still wanted to make sure. “While I can stop…”

 

Stella smiled gently, wriggling free of his grip and resting her hands on his waistband. Silently, she tugged down, frowning slightly when she found the task more difficult than imagined. She swore quietly, annoyed that such a simple task was such a hindrance. Chrom sighed, covering her fingers with his sword-calloused hands, helping.

 

“I’ve never been more sure in my life, my lord Chrom. Take me as you desire, use me to heal all your hurts, make me forget that anything else exists in the world and I will dedicate my soul to erasing all your pain.” Finally free of his own bindings, his heart warmed at her declaration, their cheeks stained red with passion and love. “Now please, don’t make me wait any longer my lord… my love.”

 

Chrom entered slowly, Stella’s wet warmth engulfing him as he closed his eyes with pleasure. She arched her back towards him as her eyes rolled back, Chrom stopping completely once fully sheathed in her. Stella took the time to get used to him and to bite back the pain as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. When he started to move, she squirmed against him, desperately bucking her hips in an attempt to bury Chrom even deeper, her nails clawing against his back at every well aimed thrust at the bundle of nerves that sent electricity running through her body. He moved slowly and steadily at first, their passion quickly throwing them into a frenetic pace as the moon continued to rise to its apex.

 

“CHROM!” Stella shouted, her body struggling wildly as she started to feel the most intense wave of pleasure take over her body. He stopped, almost completely unsheathing himself, Stella’s eyes suddenly wild with anger when she suddenly felt empty. He smiled wickedly as he quickly thrust in her again and again, mad in his movements, as he continued to hit that bundle of nerves that made her clamp down on him. Stella’s toes curled as their combined orgasm hit the peak, their vision turning white as they rode their pleasure together, Chrom collapsing on top of her when everything was over.

 

“So that’s why you stopped…” she murmured tiredly, brushing his sweat-slicked bangs away from his face. He murmured against her, his forehead lolling bonelessly just under her breast, his breath tickling her skin, as he curled against her, vulnerable but satisfied. Only with her, just her.

 

“Didn’t want you to start without me.” He mustered the energy to kiss her skin again, sucking tiredly but contentedly as he left another mark on her, too tired but also unwilling to pull himself out of her. Some intense need to keep his seed inside of her was gnawing at the base of his stomach. “I wanted to finish together, love.” The word was slightly foreign in his mouth but decidedly perfect when referring to her.

 

“Mmmm,” she hummed contentedly, groping around and managing to find a sheet to pull over them. “If you don’t mind, despite you, I’m a little cold. The wind blows strongly here my love.”

 

“Okay…” he whispered, his eyes closing as sweet sweet dreamless sleep finally came for him, his last memory was Stella softly stroking his hair, telling him that they’d fight the unfair world together.

 

When he woke, Stella was gone, his clothes folded up neatly at the foot of his bed. He frowned, wondering if last night was a dream his exhausted mind made up for him, deciding against it when he found a note on his side table, her delicate hand against the white paper.

 

 _Somehow managed to walk after what you did to me but legs are still very shaky._ Chrom blushed, wondering what took over him. _Didn’t want people gossiping if anyone saw me leave your room, so I left before anyone was up. We can go public once you’re ready. See you at breakfast?_

 

Chrom finally left his room for the first time that morning, shyly joining Lissa, Frederick, and Stella at table. He mumbled his apologies for worrying everyone and taking too long to grieve. The three quickly admonished him for that, saying everyone was dealing it in their own way and that Chrom didn’t have to handle everything by himself.

 

“Thank you, for everything while I was drowning,” he said quietly, looking at each of them slowly and appreciatively. Lissa cried and jumped out of her seat, smothering her brother in an embrace. Frederick’s lip twitched slightly and Stella swore she saw his eyes become glassy but his indomitable discipline forced his tears back. Stella smiled, Chrom finally starting to come back to them, to her, as her hands unconsciously rest on her belly, leaning back in her chair in complete and utter happiness.

 

**—x—**

 

“Chrom!” Sumia dropped the reins of her pegasus when she saw the blue haired lord approach her.

 

He smiled sheepishly, feeling almost guilty at what he was about to do. He had a childish crush on Sumia, his infatuation temporarily put on hold when they separated for their own trainings. After meeting Stella that day, somehow his feelings started to change. What he thought was love for Sumia turned out to simply be childish affection for a female childhood friend, still affection even now because of all the happy memories not only between them but with Lissa and Emmeryn as well. It was Stella that stoked the feelings of romantic love in him, her forthright and honest desire to help him and simply be there for him that sealed the deal.

 

“Sorry… I…” Chrom didn’t know where to start but Sumia knew, her heart breaking as she beheld her now lost love in her gray brown eyes. “Sorry…”

 

“No, it’s okay. I understand,” she whispered, her eyes sad but somehow still understanding. She had a feeling he wasn’t hers to love, but she fought desperately and hedged her bets on happy childhood memories that they shared.

 

“I love her you know,” he said simply. “I think ever since I found her in the field actually.”

 

“So I never stood a chance?” She sucked in air, willing heart to stop hurting. She didn’t want him to see her cry.

 

“I dunno, maybe you did?” he offered a little helplessly, shrugging. “I did like you once, back when we were children, but we’re different now.”

 

“We don’t have to be,” she said quietly, trying one last time to fight a battle deep in her heart she knew she had already lost. “Is there anything I could have done differently…?” she asked half-expectantly, begging him to change his mind and choose her instead.

 

“Sumia…” His heart was heavy with sadness. He hated himself for spending the entire war against Plegia dragging the hearts of two women along, only to choose one and not the other. “I think you know well there’s nothing any of us could have done. The heart wants… what the heart wants.” She was crying now, her heart broken with no one there to help her pick up the pieces.

 

“I know…” she mumbled, wiping her tears away with the base of her palm. She sniffled, forcing a smile on her face as she finally let him go. “Be happy, Chrom. That’s all I ever wanted for you.”

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered again, leaning forward as he pressed a soft, sad kiss to her forehead. “You deserve someone better than me, better than a dastard who played with your heart. When you find him, bring him to me so I can tell him the horrifying death he’ll face if he ever breaks your heart like me.”

 

“Okay,” she sniffed, smiling now when she realized he meant it. “But I don’t think it’ll be easy to find someone better than you. You’re too good a man, Lord Chrom.” He winced at the sudden formality in her voice but knew better than to argue. It was the only way she could continue to talk to him, to build a wall of formality between them.

 

“You’ll find him, I know you will.” Squeezing her shoulders affectionately one last time, he smiled, leaving her in the comforting presence of her beloved pegasi.

 

**—x—**

 

“I didn’t want to have to fight over him you know,” Stella said simply, offering her a cup of tea, a freshly made pot held in her other hand. A peace offering.

 

“I know and you won fair and square.” Sumia smiled sadly. She knew she couldn’t avoid Stella forever, being the Shepherd’s tactician and all. “I’ll never forgive you if you ever break his heart.”

 

“I’ll never forgive myself if I do that,” Stella whispered, her heart settling as Sumia accepted the cup.

 

“I knew I lost the minute he sent me away, not even touching the pie.” Sumia gazed wistfully at the oven, another one bubbling away.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t eat the slice you saved especially for me, I got distracted.” Sumia laughed bitterly, surprising herself and making Stella wince slightly. “Maybe we’ll be friends, maybe we won’t, but can I at least count on your honesty?” Sumia’s eyes grew wide at Stella’s words. “You know the pegasi better than anyone. Your help would be invaluable when it comes to strategizing with them in mind, how to best use their help while avoiding hurting them, what supplies they might need, things like that.”

 

“I think I can do that,” Sumia acquiesced, still uncomfortable but thankful for a way to get over the pain. “Would you like a slice of pie when it’s ready?”

 

“I would love that.” Stella’s eyes gleamed brightly.

 

**—x—**

 

Word quickly spread among the Shepherds that Chrom had finally been pulled out of his room, the dolor suffocating him finally releasing its grip. Morale started to pick up in the garrison, the soldiers slapping each other on the backs, laughter finally ringing through the camp even with the threat of battle still hanging over their heads.

 

Vaike was bitter that he lost, Gaius overjoyed that Bubbles had won the bet for him. Stella scowled, lecturing the pair about profiting over an agonizing situation for three of their comrades, the two relegated to hard labor for the next two weeks. If she heard so much as a syllable of protest from either of them, she’d give them more work, a threat neither of them were about to call bluff on.

 

Stella found herself in her quarters less and less in the months that followed, Chrom surprisingly extremely needy as he dragged her to bed with him. Sometimes they made love, sometimes they didn’t, but they always slept in the same bed, their limbs tangled together beneath the sheets.

 

“Stella?” His voice was low and serious.

 

“Mm?” She blinked her tired eyes, vision bleary with exhaustion. She spent much of her day pouring over new tomes, learning every incantation.

 

“Will you marry me?” He pulled her close, his fingers twining with hers, bringing her fingertips to his mouth as he kissed them softly.

 

“Hmm?” She wasn’t quite awake yet.

 

“Will you marry me? Frederick has been trying his best to delay the nobles from forcing me into marriage, ever since you pulled me out of that darkness. I don’t know how well they’ll take the news of your… lack of origins but I don’t care and I never did. I’ll fight for you then just as I did before, if you say yes.”

 

Stella’s eyes widened, her cheeks colored a deep red, her ears burning as she listened to Chrom wax poetic. “Of course I’ll marry you,” she whispered, settling herself comfortably in the crook of his neck. His heart warmed. Just as Stella had promised, they moved forward every day, fighting through grief and loss together. “Also, I think I’m pregnant.”

 

Chrom shot up, his back ramrod straight as he eyed Stella warily, her lips upturned in a cheeky grin as she moved her hands to rest on her belly. There was a slight swell, almost imperceptible, especially under the conveniently loose fitting clothes she often wore.

 

“When…?” he croaked, disbelieving but love already starting to fill his eyes for the unborn child within her.

 

“That night I think. I could hardly walk the next day, remember?” She laughed, her eyes glittering happily as she drank in the sight of a dumbstruck Chrom. He finally moved, seizing her lips in a tender kiss, pulling away to embrace her as he whispered his love of her and their child.

**Author's Note:**

> I find that Stella’s darker side and thoughts are because of a weakened, but slowly strengthening, Grima somewhere inside her. That and from watching complicated romantic relationships on TV and movies, rivals in love typically don’t interact well together. Like I said, I wanted this to be a realistic rewrite of how relationships might turn out in FE:A as opposed to just the support-building scheme in-game (though extremely understandable why the developers chose this route since it lets the players choose who to pair up with in-game for countless of strategic possibilities).
> 
> I’d like to think that even after Chrom chooses the Avatar (speaking in general terms, and for the others who also played with a Chrom/F!Avatar pairing), Sumia manages to get over the heartbreak either by falling in love with someone else (...well really like either Gaius, Frederick, or Henry…) who would love her and only her or turned to raising Pegasi on that land Chrom gave her at the end. I’m not sure if Sumia will be in any other stories, like I said she isn’t a particular favorite of mine...
> 
> So this starts a series of one shots (or short multi-chaptered works) between my imaginings of Chrom and my Avatar’s relationship. I called it Of Stars and Dragons because Stella is latin for star and Chrom’s family does have that pact with Naga (dragon). Cheesy but what can I say.
> 
> Also, hopefully I rated it right as M rather than E… I’ve never sinned before /hangs head in shame


End file.
